Marine damage control is required on merchant and naval vessels throughout the world. Damage control often includes patching or temporarily repairing damaged or ruptured pipes on operating machinery or systems. In the marine environment this can be critical to maintain the survivability and safe navigation of the vessel. The ability to put damaged pipes back into operation is even more critical in naval vessels that are required to maintain operations in all levels of combat and emergency conditions. Similar pipe repair requirements may be needed in other industrial setting where rapid or temporary repair of damaged piping is necessary to maintain safe operations of the industrial facility.